Super Duper Prosecutor
by Saint Lee
Summary: What if Makoto Naegi wasn't such a happy go lucky teenager stuck in the king of the hill game? What if he was the son of a successful criminal lawyer? He's still an average Joe, but this time, he has some experience.


"Super duper high school, eh?" I mused, staring at the one of the most prestigious institutions in the world. Hope's peak Academy.

Let me start with an introduction of myself. My name is Makoto Naegi, and I will be enrolling in this super amazing school, starting today.

Before you ask... I'm nothing special. I'm just an average high school students. My skills, looks and grades are nothing special.

"Geez, will I handle this place?" I muttered. Everyone in this school was someone special. I mean, I already browsed the internet and came up with a list of the students who will be enrolling with me. We've got a Super Duper Idol, Supermodel, Scion and even a Fighter.

"I'll take my foe down with the power of LAW," I exclaimed to myself, before coughing. "There probably won't be any conflict. I need to graduate, and I'll be successful."

... Anyway, like I said before, I'm no one special. But, my one quality would be that I'm a bit optimistic than other people. Oh, and I have a hug interest in Law, since both of my parents are successful criminal lawyers.

"Oh well, here I go," I said to myself, stepping into the school grounds.

Taking my sweet time, I walked towards the entrance hall.

Finally arriving, I glanced at the clock. "Huh, it's still 7:10 AM. Still 50 minutes left until the gathering," I sighed. "I guess I've got no choice but to wait."

I was fine with waiting, heck I was USED to waiting. And 50 minutes were no big deal.

Or, maybe I should wander around school, I mean, I'll have to stay here for a while.

Nodding to myself, I just took a single step forward, and at that moment, my vision started to blur. The world around me twisted and turned.

Moments later, I blackened out and was thrown into complete darkness.

...

...

...

"Ugh," With a groan, I slowly opened my heavy eyelids. I was sleeping on top of a desk, and my body was thoroughly exhausted for some reason.

And how did I ended up sleeping here? This is strange...

"What's going on here?" I slowly stood up and glanced around. This classroom... I've never been here before.

My eyes darted towards the clock in the middle. It was just past 8 AM. "Huh? Did I really sleep for an entire hour here?"

Next thing that I caught was a security camera. It didn't bother me much, the world is a dangerous place, and I know that first hand, hanging around countless courts and other places... The world is one dangerous place.

"HUH?!" The next thing caught me off guard. And that is not an easy thing. The windows... The freaking windows, they were covered by freaking iron plates! And from the looks of things, they're thick and solid.

I smashed my fist onto the iron plates a couple of times, in a futile effort. As I thought, that's no prank, the irons plates really are bolted into the walls.

"But why?" I asked myself, before placing my ear against the iron plates... Tch, I don't hear anything.

Seeing nothing else, I began to inspect the room, finding a television hung onto the wall... And a pamphlet sitting on top of the desk where I was sleeping.

A cheap looking pamphlet as well, and it was hand written as well.

**"A new semester has started!"** I read aloud.** "A revolutionary new world awaits you bastards inside these school walls." **

Huh? Bastards? Is this some sick prank or something? I crumbled the paper and threw it to the side.

Alright, from the looks of things... Something is weird around here. I'm positive that I'm in the school, but why did I pass out in the entrance hall? And why are the iron plates blocking the windows?

... I get prison vibes from this place.

Standing around here won't do any good, I should get to the entrance hall. I nodded to myself, before walking out of the classroom, before ending up in the corridors.

"Wow, even the corridors are creepy here," I muttered, before marching towards the entrance hall... I wish I had a map or something here.

But luckily, I found the entrance hall without much trouble. I did come across a couple of other doors during it.

Taking a deep breath, I walked inside and was greeted by...

"Super duper high school students," I mused, looking at each of one of them... They certainly had a special vibe around them.

"Are you also the new student, dude?" A dude with an extravagant hairstyle asked me... That's quite the clothing as well.

"Yeah, so you guys are my..." I trailed off.

"Yeah. We're the new students who will be starting school at Hope's Peak, starting today." A meek girl said softly. I kinda know her.

Clearing my throat, I started. "My name is Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you all," I nodded at them. "I dunno what happened, but I fell asleep and now I'm late."

The dude with the weird hair gasped. "What? You too, dude?"

"Things just get stranger and stranger, don't they?" A goth with two large twin drill pigtails sighed.

"It's abnormal! This is without a doubt a declaration of abnormal contrivances!" A chubby, glasses wearing fellow spoke up... The hell does he mean?

"I don't really know what is going on here," I replied.

"YOU KEPT US WAITING!" A rather authoritative voice exclaimed, and my head jerked towards its direction. This dude screamed 'values and order' That isn't exactly how lawyers roll. He had spiky black hair and red eyes and large eyebrows which were in a slight frown. And he's pointing a finger towards me.

"Naegi! Tardiness will not be tolerated! You must have known that you must have been here at eight!" The spiky haired teen exclaimed.

"Alright, cool down. Sorry, but like I said, I ended up sleeping for some strange reason," I responded, with a slight frown.

"What the hell are you saying? It's not like he had a choice, ya know?" My attention was diverted to a girl with strawberry blonde hair which were tied into pig tails... Is she the supermodel? Heck, I even even see some of her bra from here.

While the others kept on arguing about introductions, I was still wondering what the heck just happened here. The shaman's surprise clearly meant that I wasn't the only one who was passed out at the entrance hall.

Although, there was this one guy, with blonde hair and blue eyes who was not partaking in the little argument between the other students. He might have caught me staring, so he responded with a glare.

A type of glare that clearly meant... "I'm superior than you."

"Oh he's no ordinary student," I nodded to myself. This guy was on another level, even higher than the other super duper students.

He was the heir to one of the biggest and most successful family business in the world; The Togami Group.

This is sweet, I can already see us butting heads. I gave a small smile and nodded at him. Togami merely clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned his head to the side.

... I was right.

* * *

**Hello readers! First Dangan Ronpa fic for me. I recently beat the game thrice, while I'm not into puzzle and detective games, DR was simply amazing, the characters, plot and all the hope vs despair bit was wonderful.**

**One thing that I found was that Makoto was way too much of a cookie cutter, a bland happy go lucky type of guy. Sure, he had his hope thingie which was the difference maker, but other than that, he has not much of a character. So over here, Makoto will be more of an edgy character. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
